


GIZMO GET THE DILDOS

by Rainbowcats28



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Idk how to tag things, Illustrations, M/M, Master & Servant, Season 1 episode 9 “ the orgy.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowcats28/pseuds/Rainbowcats28
Summary: So Guillermo has to test the dildos and a someone looks in at the wrong time ooooo.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 27





	GIZMO GET THE DILDOS

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all how is there not fanfic of this. I also drew a picture to go along with it I’m no artist so be for warned. I'll put a link at the end if I wanna see tho.

“It’s a sex swing not a sex net you fuck nut, that’s the sex net, get that out of the box and set up.” Laszlo hollered at me. “ I’m trying, Ive never done this before.Its really hard to assemble.” I replied fixing my glasses the best I could with my body caught in the contraption. He just huffed at me, his stare burning a hole in my head. When will they understand I’m Nandors familiar not theirs I don’t have to listen to what they say I need to listen to my masters orders not theirs. I let out a disappointed sigh, while a try to get out of the stupid sex swing, if they want it they can set it up. As I’m about to throw it off Nandor walks over” hey no one is a fuck nut, he’s trying Laszlo.” I look up at him a little calmer now that he stood in for me “ thank you master.” He helps me throw the rest of the swing off and states “ I’ll set this up because it’s to complicated for you.” Right as he says that I nod, I knew it was coming. It seems the only complements I get are backhanded. “ well if he can’t do that then Gizmo get the dildos and test them.” Commanded Laszlo I stared at them shocked “ d-do I really have to do that, I mean their dildos they should all be the same,right?” I looked down at my master he seemed deep in thought not even paying attention to what I just said he shrugged and said “ do what he says Guillermo.” With out even looking up ,does he know what he just sent me to do? My face went pale as I gazed at them both hoping they would change their minds all I got was a ‘hop along now we have to prepare.’  
I begrudgingly walked up stairs with the bag and went into the restroom with them and locked the door good and tight to make sure that some certain people couldn’t just barge in. I set them on the dark brown counter I looked at all three of them in disbelief as a moment of realization came over me. What the actual fuck am I doing. I feel like I’m in a bad porno ‘virgin try’s dildos for the first time’. I barely even have the first idea on what to fucking do. Well here goes nothing luckily their vampires and not savages so they also bought lube. I took of my brown pants and black boxers and coated my fingers in the cold gooey mixture and inserted one finger in; It felt very strange at first until I hit a certain spot and it sent little bolts of electricity up my spine erupting a soft moan from my lips. I hit the same spot again only this time with a little more pressure I let out an involuntary gasp as the same bolts shoot up again this time it has shot straight to my member making me unbearably turned on. I guess it really wouldn’t hurt to try one dildo out right. I continue to stretch myself out now with two fingers with a symphony of small gasp leaving my mouth. This was officially the best chore he ever had to do,hell I wouldn’t even call this a chore this was more like a well deserved break, that he had earned for all the shit he had to do around the house. A knock on the door awoke me from my pleaser clouded mind “ Guillermo I finished the swing, I’m going the set up the net so you don’t have to get confused and tie up yourself in the process.” I stopped what I was doing and responded painting “ hah- Thank you master,Thats very kind of you.” “are you alright Guillermo you sound out of breath, are you taking a shit?” I stifled a laugh and just replied with a very hasty yes ‘ok I’m am going now to set up the net.’ was all I heard from the closed door.  
I took a deep breath and grabbed the purple dildo it looked like the smallest one, I wanted to start off slow. I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage. I felt like I was doing something wrong , but it was so exhilarating is this how roommates feel when their having sex with their partner when their roommate asleep right next to them. If so I finally understand why people do that and if not and this is just what if feels like to experiment back there then I definitely had to do this more often. I stuck it to the toilet and began to gently lower myself down onto it. There was a whole different sensation it felt like it was burning but in a good way I let out a gasp as I felt my insides stretch,sinking down to the base of it. 

I felt the entire thing inside me after a few minutes of bobbing up and down the burning went away it was replaced by waves of pleasure that keep crashing over me I had to stuff my sweater in my mouth to stop the cascade of noise that came flowing from my mouth. All I knew in that moment was how amazing that it felt what I didn’t know was that something or shall I say someone was watching me from the window.

Nandors pov (yes they fuck u just had to wait for the build up my man.)  
“ Where do you want me to put the sex net Lazlo?” I called out I didn’t see him so I just put it in the corner of the library there was a lot of space there. I set it up and started to ponder on what was taking Guillermo so long. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door I didn’t hear a response, I did however hear a lot of delicious sounding muffled moans. I knocked again with no answer. How peculiar, I tried opening the door but it seemed to be locked. I walk downstairs and float up to the window , peering into it to see my familiar head throwback bouncing up and down on a purple toy with this sweater balled up in his mouth,to say I got excited about the image before me is an understatement, I’ve never gotten that hard,that fast in my life. I floated there mesmerized. His tip was leaking with pre cum yet he refused to touch it.His plush body beautifully rising up and down as his thighs shook with pleasure at the sensation. I bit my hand trying to hold myself back from barging in there to rip that sweater from his mouth so I could hear his angelic voice echo off the walls as he pounced.I watched him as if I was in a trance that couldn’t be broken in till I heard him say in a small muffed voice ‘master ah-harder.’ That was it. My last thread of will power holding me back,at that moment I busted through the window and took the crumpled,damp sweater out of his mouth. He looked at me shocked when he was about to talk I interrupted him by pulling him into a rough kiss. His rushed words quickly transferred into hushed moans as our tongues danced. I put my hands on his soft warm chest tweaking his nipple making him gasp In surprise as I continue to give the same attention to his other breast. I break off the kiss to let Guillermo breath and I hear him try to speak in panted breaths “ what are you doing here master, were you watching me?”I eyed him my face heating up a bit ”I’m sorry yes, I was at first I was just looking to wear you ran off to.I tried knocking on the door but there was no answer so I looked through the window and saw what you were doing I tried to leave,but you looked too appetizing Guillermo. Your erotic dance hypnotized me and beckoned me in.” he glanced at my pants seeing what his little show did to me “ D-did that happen because of me. Master do you....like me?” I looked down at him half naked chest now exposed, his dick still glistening with precum “ yes Guillermo I always have that’s why I couldn’t control myself then and why it’s incredibly difficult for me right now.” He looked down and realized how he looked his face blooming red from embarrassment “o-OH I’m sorry master to be seen in such an indecent state. I’ll clean up then get dressed properly.”  
He slowly got up softly sighing at the loss. I grasped the toy and threw it aside cornering my familiar and gently whispered in his ear “ I have a better idea why don’t you let me help you clean up, you can’t go downstairs with that painful erection now you Guillermo.” Pulling away I looked him up and down licking my lip I saw his dick twitch so thats how you like it huh Guillermo. I licked a stripe down his neck, sucking and leaving light bites on his pillowy skin,enough to feel but not enough to draw blood. “ so Guillermo I’m waiting yes or no do you want me to help you.” He has his head thrown back panting “ yes master please.” I smirk as I get to work leaving hickys down his chest sucking and nipping at nipples as he moaned around me. “ My,my,Guillermo how sensitive you are I wonder how would you sound with a real cock inside you, would you come after the first few pumps or could you last longer. How long do you think you could last if I pounded into you Guillermo?” His eyes were dazed he was already on the edge of teetering over “ I don’t know .I probably would last that long master.” I smile at him running my hand through his hair “ would you like find out?” he nods his head . I grind against his bare ass erupting small moans and pants. I unbuckle my pants freeing myself from the constrictions of my pants. I give myself a quick pump as I spread apart his gloriously plush thighs running my hand up them memorizing every detail of them squeezing them saying to myself’If I ever get to do this again I’m making sure that there will not be a singular spot uncovered with hikeys or bite marks so they will know that this is my property’. Spreading lube on my hand and on my member I slowly slide in with easy, giving him time to adjust around my girth.I start with slow shallow thrust trying to find the right spot like I was splurging for gold. I felt him tighten around me as I hit a certain spot so I hit the same spot again causing him to throw his head back moaning “ Aah right there master .” I hit the spot harder “here Guillermo.” He yells out in pleasure as I continue to brutally hit that spot with more power behind each thrust the only sounds that could be heard was the slapping of skin and the loud moans from Guillermos mouth.  
“ aAh- master I can’t last any longer I’m going to ahH ahh.” He cried as he spilled out over the toilet As I continue to pound into him helping him ride out his orgasm . “You lasted longer than I thought you would Guillermo, you continue to surprise me.” I pet his head continued to push into him until I finally finished pulling out and finishing on his chest.  
“ so uh Guillermo care to me for a shower as delectable as you look right now covered in my semen gasping for air, it’s a chore to scrub that off I’ll even help you wash it off , but no guarantee that this won’t happen again in the shower. I saw this face once now it all I want to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://rainbowcats28.tumblr.com/post/616526900112834560/gizmo-get-the-dildos-rainbowcats28-what-we-do


End file.
